Sur la route
by Nekoyo
Summary: En rentrant chez lui, Naruto Uzumaki, jeune Mestre en capoeira âgé de vingt ans, découvrira sur la route un jeune homme évanoui. Que cache cet adolescent à la peau opaline et aux cheveux d'un noir de jais ? NaruSasu / UA / Et un peu d'humour !


**Titre :** Sur la route

**Auteure :** Moi !

**Rating :** K+ / T (On ne me changera jamais ! xD)

**Couple:** quelle question NaruSasu! UU

**Disclamer :** Masashi Kishimoto est leur heureux possesseur... Pourquoiiii ? T.T

**Ps :** Comme d'habitude, si des fautes d'orthographe, de conjugaison, de syntaxe... se sont glissées dans mon texte, j'en suis désolée ! U.U

**Pps :** Je sais, je n'ai pas fini le chapitre de ma fiction et je fais une OS, je sais, je suis irrécupérable... Mais c'était trop tentant, j'avais trop envie de l'écrire ! Encore désolée à ceux qui attende la suite ! T.T

**Ppps ('-') :** Pardonnez mon gros délire à la fin de cette OS avec les vendeurs et tout (je ne vous en dis pas plus ;D), mais vous avez un petit aperçu de ce qui ce passe dans mon cerveau quand je vais à un certain rayon! \o/

**Pppps (oO") :** Merci pour les reviews ! \\(^O^)/

* * *

Sur la route

Il pleuvait ce jour-là. Une pluie aveuglante et torrentielle.

Assis confortablement sur le siège conducteur, un jeune blond essayait tant bien que mal de distinguer la route face à lui, plissant les yeux en se penchant vers le pare-brise.

\- Temps de merde, râla-t-il alors que la pluie gagnait en intensité.

Les essuie-glaces chassaient les gouttes d'eau à leur vitesse maximum, mais à peine repoussées celles-ci revenaient, semblant jouer avec ses nerfs.

\- Putain, j'vois que dalle !

Énervé au possible, le blond fronça les sourcils, essayant de voir à travers le rideau pluvieux. C'était bien sa veine, tiens ! Il était vingt-trois heures passées et il n'était toujours pas chez lui, ayant était coincé dans un repas de famille des plus barbant depuis dix-huit heures trente. Et maintenant il faisait du surplace et ne voyait pas plus loin que le bout du capot. Heureusement que quelques lampadaires étaient dispatchés ici et là, lui offrant plus de visibilité tous les trente mètres, par ce que sinon, il aurait été bon pour rester dormir chez ses parents ! Franchement... Il lui tardait de rentrer, de s'affaler sur son lit et de dormir. Oui, une bonne nuit de sommeil et il sera comme neuf !

Heureux d'avoir trouvé un tant soit peu de réconfort, il continua sa route plus sereinement.

Il tourna à droite, prenant la départementale qui s'enfonçait dans la forêt. A peine eut-il pris cette direction, qu'une masse noire et difforme se distingua parmi les gouttes d'eau. Elle était brouillée par le temps orageux, mais le jeune conducteur décida de ralentir, ne sachant pas à quoi s'attendre. Plus il approché, plus la forme devenait distincte, ses phares avant aidant. On aurait dit une bête -ou une chose dans ce genre-là- allongée sur le goudron. Il commença à s'inquiéter : devrait-il s'arrêter pour voir si cette bestiole était encore vivante ? Et si c'était, au contraire, un meurtrier attendant qu'une bonne âme s'approche pour, ensuite, lui coller une balle dans le front et la jeter dans le lac, après l'avoir dépecée et découpée en rondelles ?

N'importe quoi ! Il lui fallait vraiment une bonne nuit de sommeil pour arrêter de dire des conneries pareilles !

Il s'arrêta à quelques mètres de l'objet de toutes ses interrogations et sortit de sa voiture. Ses cheveux se collèrent instantanément sur ses tempes et ses vêtements s'alourdirent, se collant à sa peau.

Éclairé par les phares, il se rapprocha sans difficulté, avançant tout de même prudemment et dardant un œil méfiant à la masse au sol. On n'était jamais trop prudent, hein !

Mais plus il se rapprochait, plus il était sceptique. La forme inerte sur le sol devenait de plus en plus distincte et visible, se révélant ainsi être...

\- Et merde ! paniqua-t-il avant de se précipiter vers elle.

C'était un _corps _! Un corps _humain_ ! Bordel !

Il s'accroupit à côté et retourna doucement l'humain sur le dos. Il découvrit que c'était un jeune homme, mais ce fut autre chose qui l'horrifia. Son visage était tuméfié : son arcade était en sang, un coquard trônait sur son œil gauche et quelques égratignures sur son front et ses joues creuses venaient compléter le tout. Ses cheveux qu'il devinait noirs, étaient imprégnés de sang secs. Mais ce qui l'inquiéta le plus fut ses lèvres bleutées et sa peau glacée -qui commençait également à prendre une affreuse couleur bleue. Il fallait qu'il agisse, et vite.

Le blond passa une main sous les genoux du blessé et une autre derrière son dos. Il se releva avec son fardeau et s'affola de sa légèreté. Mangeait-il assez ? Il secoua la tête -ce n'était pas vraiment le moment de penser à ça- et se mit à courir vers sa voiture, réussissant à l'ouvrir après une pénible séance de contorsion. Il allongea le jeune homme sur la banquette arrière et le recouvrit de sa veste qui était restée à l'intérieur. Il frictionna le corps glacé quelques instants, puis se remit derrière le volant.

Il était pris d'un sérieux dilemme. Soit il ramener l'inconnu chez lui -n'étant plus très loin- et lui prodiguait des soins primaires, soit il l'amenait à l'hôpital, sachant que le plus proche se trouvait à quarante-cinq minutes environ de là où il était, celui de son village étant en rénovation.

\- Quelle poisse, putain ! jura-t-il devant sa malchance avant de diriger une énième fois son regard rempli d'inquiétude à son passager.

Celui-ci n'avait pas bougé d'un iota, et le conducteur devinait sa respiration laborieuse à en juger sa respiration sifflante. 'Manquait plus qu'il soit asthmatique, tiens !

Il lâcha un soupir et prit la deuxième sortie du rond-point, avançant vers les carrés de lumière qui se dessinaient au loin. Autour d'elles, des ombres prirent formes, montrant pudiquement les esquisses des bâtisses de sa ville. Plus que un ou deux kilomètres et il serait enfin chez lui.

* * *

Le blond gara sa voiture dans le garage et arrêta le moteur. Il récupéra son fardeau emmitouflé dans sa veste, puis gagna l'intérieur de sa maison. Il traversa le salon et le couloir en coup de vent et déposa précautionneusement le jeune brun sur son lit.

Il lui enleva ses chaussures et chaussettes. Ensuite, il remonta vers le haut de son corps pour commencer à lui ôter sa veste. Mais il stoppa net ses mouvements pour prendre une légère couleur rosée. Avait-il le droit de lui enlever ses vêtements ? Il fronça les sourcils. Bien sûr qu'il avait le droit ! Enfin, il _devait_ surtout le faire pour lui rincer au moins le visage et lui enfiler des habits plus chauds ! Secouant la tête, il s'attela à la tâche.

* * *

Une odeur alléchante lui titilla les narines, lui faisant froncer ses fins sourcils. Un râle grognon sortit de sa gorge. Il n'avait pas envie de se lever. Il était trop bien, là, enveloppé de cette douce chaleur. Sous ses doigts, il sentait quelque chose de doux et confortable... un lit vraisemblablement. Perdu, il essaya d'ouvrir ses yeux, mais fut incapable d'ouvrir son œil gauche.

Il voulut passer une main lasse sur son visage, cependant un obstacle, ou plutôt des obstacles lui barrèrent la route. De plus en plus perplexe, il se glissa lentement hors du lit et posa ses pieds nus au sol. Il s'appuya sur le matelas et se redressa... pour finir étalé par terre dans un bruit sourd et une élégance digne d'un hippopotame shooté à la cocaïne. Puis une multitude de douleur et de tiraillement se rappelèrent à lui, lui arrachant un sifflement plaintif.

Soudain, la porte en face de lui claqua le mur dans un bruit clair. Il tourna vivement la tête vers elle et écarquilla les yeux. Devant lui, un jeune blond le regardait avec deux yeux effarés, la main toujours repliée sur la poignée.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais par terre ?!

Le brun lui lança un regard blasé. Ça s'voyait pas ? Il comptait les poils de la moquette.

\- Bon...

Le blond avança sa main vers lui, mais elle fut vite repoussée par l'inconnu qui le regardait avec un air apeuré. Il recula vers le mur derrière lui, malgré les décharges douloureuses que lui lançait son corps entier. Il se replia péniblement en position fœtale. Il ne voulait pas qu'on le touche. Jamais. Plus jamais.

\- Hey ...

Son sauveur approcha une nouvelle fois sa main et la posa doucement sur son avant-bras, le faisant sursauter. La chaleur que dégageait cette main virile lui permit de se détendre. Il leva lentement sa tête, tombant dans deux billes océanes.

\- Je ne te veux aucun mal. Je veux juste t'aider à te remettre dans le lit... Tu veux bien me laisser faire ?

Le ténébreux le regarda, hésitant. Il ne devait pas se laisser amadouer par cette voix roque et calme, ni par ce regard clair transpirant la douceur. Mais le sourire qu'il lui offrit le rendit pantois. Un sourire sincère et chaleureux. Un sourire qui se voulait rassurant. Un vrai sourire.

Finalement, il hocha la tête de haut en bas, faisant étirer plus largement les lèvres de son vis-à-vis.

\- Bien.

Le blond lâcha son bras pour passer sa main derrière son dos. L'autre se glissa sous ses genoux. Il se releva.

\- T'es aussi léger qu'une plume ! Même une fourmi est plus lourde que toi ! dit-il en riant.

Le sourire éclatant qu'il lança ensuite au brun empêcha celui-ci de s'offusquer, comprenant que ce n'était pas méchant, qu'il voulait juste le mettre à l'aise.

Il le déposa sur le lit et rabattit les couvertures sur son corps, ne lâchant pas son regard d'une seconde. Il s'accroupit par la suite à côté et laissa ses yeux vagabonder sur le jeune homme couché face à lui.

\- Je m'appelle Naruto Uzumaki, lâcha-t-il soudainement après un moment de silence.

Le brun, dont les yeux s'étaient perdus dans le vague, reporta son attention vers ledit Naruto.

\- Et toi ? ajouta-t-il en ancrant une nouvelle fois ses billes azures dans celles charbonnes du blessé.

Celui-ci resta silencieux. Devait-il répondre ? Pouvait-il faire confiance à cet inconnu ? Même si ce même inconnu l'avait sauvé d'une mort presque certaine ?

Mais au fond de lui, il voulait lui faire confiance. Il avait envie de retrouver une nouvelle fois cette chaleur qui l'avait parcouru quelque temps plus tôt. Oui, il allait lui faire confiance.

\- Sasuke Uchiha ...

S'attendant à un silence, Naruto écarquilla les yeux. Même si son invité lui avait répondu dans un murmure un peu craintif, il avait parlé !

\- Bien Sasuke, est-ce que tu as faim ?

\- Non ...

\- Vraiment ? Tu sais, j'ai des ramens au frigo, insista-t-il avec des yeux pétillants.

\- Je n'ai vraiment pas faim... et je n'aime pas les ramens...

Le blond faillit tomber à la renverse après ces mots.

\- Quoi ?! Tu n'aimes pas les ramens ?! Ce plat succulent ! Ce plat des Rois ! Que dis-je, ce plat des Dieux ! s'offusqua faussement Naruto en faisant des poses dramatiques.

Sasuke, qui fut d'abord surpris par cet élan qu'il qualifierait de « folie », sentit l'amusement le gagner.

\- Des tomates, lâcha-t-il d'un seul coup.

L'Uzumaki, qui était parti dans un long monologue pour défendre corps et âmes ses ramens chéries, se tût brusquement.

\- Comment ça, « des tomates » ? fit-il, des points d'interrogations dansant au-dessus de sa tête blonde.

Puis il sourit. Il avait compris.

Il se leva et sortit de la cuisine en lançant un « je reviens » à l'alité.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il revint avec un bol rempli de morceaux de tomate. Toujours souriant, il le tendit à un Sasuke surpris mais touché.

\- Merci, souffla celui-ci. Mais y'en a trop.

\- C'est pas grave, je vais t'aider à les finir, dit-il d'un ton guilleret en reprenant place à côté du brun.

Un petit silence s'installa, vite brisé par un jeune blond.

\- Ça va tes blessures sinon ?

\- Ça fait mal... mais c'est supportable on va dire, répondit le brun en enfournant une tomate.

\- Tu veux pas aller à l'hôpital ?

\- Non !

Il avait répondu de façon si brusque, que Naruto eut de la peine à dissimuler son léger sursaut.

\- Euh... Et pourquoi ?

\- Mes parents viendront me récupérer...

Naruto comprit qu'il s'engageait dans un terrain miné. Mais ne se laissant pas abattre, il détourna la conversation, leur permettant de faire plus ample connaissance. Depuis près d'une heure ils parlaient de la pluie et du beau temps, se laissant bercer par l'ambiance joyeuse et enfantine.

\- J'me demandais, t'as quel âge ? demanda Naruto, ayant pris place à côté du brun depuis longtemps.

\- Tu poses les questions que l'on demande normalement au début, après une heure de discussion, toi ? se moqua le brun.

\- Pas grave, fit l'autre en haussant les épaules. Alors ?

\- Dix-sept ans.

\- J'en ai vingt !

\- Vieux, conclu Sasuke en esquissant un discret sourire taquin.

\- Hey, j'ai que trois ans de plus que toi ! s'offusqua faussement Naruto.

\- C'est bien ce que je disais, renchérit le brun.

\- Oh ! Respecte un peu tes aînés ! s'emporta gentiment le blond et souriant grandement.

\- Mais oui, mais oui..

\- Argh!

Naruto croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et tourna la tête sur le côté dans une attitude boudeuse.

\- Naruto, l'appela gentiment Sasuke.

\- Quoi ? fit celui-ci en reportant son attention sur le brun.

\- T'es sûr que t'as vingt ans ?

\- Ben oui, pourquoi ?

\- Ah... bon, alors ton corps à vingt ans, mais ton mental en a trois, c'est ça ?

\- Exacte-... Hé !

Sasuke pouffa discrètement. Ce qu'il pouvait être bête !

Naruto, quant à lui, sourit doucement face au visage plus serin qu'affichait son vis-à-vis. S'il fallait qu'il fasse le crétin pour lui redonner un temps soit peu le sourire, il le ferait. Enfin, c'était pas comme s'il ne savait pas comment s'y prendre !

Ils discutèrent encore un long moment, riant le plus souvent à cause des stupidités que sortait le blond. Le soir arriva bien vite, plongeant de plus en plus la chambre dans les ténèbres.

\- Si, si, j't'assure ! Kiba s'est relevé avec de la bouse de vache étalée sur la tronche ! ria Naruto.

\- Et qu'est-ce qu'il a fait ensuite ?

\- Il s'est mis à courir après Neji pour le jeter dans la merde, pardi !

Le brun sourit. Apparemment, les amis de Naruto étaient tout aussi déjantés. Mais il afficha bien vite une mine sombre. Le bonheur... il n'y avait jamais vraiment goûté, préférant être dans l'ombre, oublié de tous. Peut-être que cette solitude lui pesait finalement... mais il ne s'en plaignait pas. Des amis... il en avait bien eu, mais il avait bien vite compris que ça ne servait à rien d'en avoir, surtout s'ils te laissaient tomber. Il se mit à sourire amèrement. Oh que oui, avoir des relations spéciales, comme l'amitié ou l'amour, avec une autre personne, ne servait à rien ! À part à faire souffrir. Les gens, tes soit disant « amis » finissaient toujours par te trahir. C'était comme ça. Les êtres humains étaient égoïstes et sans cœur, faisant souffrir ses congénères, point barre.

La télé, qui tournait en fond dans la pièce attira soudainement l'attention de Naruto, entendant le prénom de son « invité », celui-ci ne broncha aucunement, restant dans ses sombres pensées.

_\- ... le jeune Sasuke Uchiha est porté disparu. Ses parents, les célèbres écrivain et romancier, Mikoto et Fukaku Uchiha, on fait appelle à la police ce matin. Apparemment, il aurait fugué la veille au soir, alors que ses parents étaient à un gala pour la promotion d'un nouveau roman de monsieur. La police s'est aussitôt mise à parcourir la ville Konoha. Si vous avez vu ce jeune homme, appelez immédiatement la gendarmerie de Konoha en composant le numéro 112._

Une photo du brun s'afficha.

\- Sasuke ? appela Naruto en fronçant les sourcils, fâché. Il voulait des explications et il les auraient, même s'il devait lui tirer les vers du nez.

L'appelé releva la tête pour tomber une nouvelle fois dans un océan azur. Si seulement l'espèce humaine comptait parmi elle, une personne au cœur pure et bienveillant, non rongée par la bêtise humaine...

\- Ça va ? demanda plus gentiment le blond, désarçonné et troublé par la tristesse émanant des billes ténébreuses de son vis-à-vis.

Une grande main douce et chaude vint prendre place sur sa joue pâle. Encore cette chaleur... Il ferma les yeux. Si seulement...

Des larmes commencèrent à couler, bloquée par une main d'un côté et traçant un sillon douloureux de l'autre.

\- Si seulement...

Naruto regarda le blessé face à lui, surpris. Pourquoi pleurait-il ? Il avait dit quelque chose de mal ? Quelque chose de froid agrippa sa main, la serrant. C'était Sasuke. Ses pleurs se transformèrent en sanglots, broyant le cœur du blond qui le prit dans ses bras, sans dire mot.

\- Sasuke... pourquoi tu pleures... ?

Silence.

\- S'il te plaît, réponds-moi..., l'implora-t-il en resserrant son étreinte.

\- Me laisse pas.

Un murmure. Un murmure qui sonnait comme un supplice. Ce chuchotement meurtri sortit par la bouche d'un jeune homme brisé. Naruto ouvrit grandement les yeux.

\- Comment ça ?

Qu'avait Sasuke ? Quel message voulait-il lui faire passer ? Il ne comprenait pas.

\- Me laisse pas tout seul... Ne les laisse pas me reprendre !

L'Uzumaki fronça les sourcils.

\- Qui ?

\- Mes parents.

Ses orbes bleus s'écarquillèrent de stupeur. Il repoussa doucement Sasuke par les épaules et chercha à croiser son regard.

\- Regarde-moi, Sasuke.

Entêté, celui-ci ne bougea pas d'un millimètre.

\- Sasuke ! s'exclama le blond, sentant le colère le saisir.

Sursautant face à cette voix colérique, le ténébreux se décida enfin à le regarder dans les yeux.

\- Pourquoi ?

Mais l'adolescent resta muet, se contentant de fixer les orbes azurs. Son comportement agaça encore plus le plus vieux qui essaya pourtant de se contrôler.

\- Écoute, commença-t-il après avoir souffler profondément. Je sais qu'on vient juste de se rencontrer, que je suis encore un étranger. Mais-

\- C'est faux.

Surpris par cette intervention soudaine, il se tut.

\- Je ne te considère pas comme un étranger.

\- Alors suis-je ton ami ?

C'est vrai ça, était-il son ami ?

\- L'amitié, hein.

Le brun marqua une pause.

\- C'est un sentiment stupide. Il n'apporte que malheur et souffrance ! Donner sa confiance à une autre personne, c'est comme donner son âme au démon ! Démon qui n'hésite pas à te piétiner après t'avoir fait croire à un monde meilleur! Les humains ne sont pas si différents de ces êtres obscures. Ils mentent, commettent des péchés, jouent avec les sentiments de ses semblables, les blessent. On vit dans un monde où même la chaire de ta chaire, le sang de ton sang est à l'origine de tes pires cauchemars.

Ces mots froids, tranchants comme des lames de rasoirs mais pourtant si vrais, laissèrent Naruto sans voix. Pourquoi tant de négativité ? Pourquoi tant de haine ? Car oui, la haine transpirait à chacun de ces mots, transmettant ainsi toute l'animosité, toute la colère que refoulait Sasuke tout au fond de son cœur. Que lui avait-on fait ? Même s'il se doutait de la réponse, cette question tournait dans la tête de Naruto. Mais toutefois, il n'était pas d'accord avec le résonnement du brun.

\- Je ne suis pas d'accord.

Le ténébreux fronça les sourcils.

\- Avant de t'énerver, écoute-moi, s'il-te-plaît.

D'un hochement de tête, le plus jeune lui intima de poursuivre.

\- Pour moi, telle que tu m'as décrit l'amitié, tu ne l'as jamais connu.

Face à la surprise de Sasuke, il rajouta :

\- La vrai. La véritable amitié. Tu as peut-être eu des amis, mais étaient-ils seulement sincères ? Ne t'ont-ils pas abandonner, trahis pour une raison quelconque ?

Les yeux charbons se baissèrent et devinrent humides. Alors il avait vu juste.

\- C'est bien ce qu'il c'est passé, non ?

Le corbeau acquiesça.

\- Alors je maintient ce que j'ai dit : tu ne connais pas l'amitié. Tu ne choisis pas vraiment les personnes avec qui tu vas être ami. Une rencontre, des mots échangés, une complicité se créant grâce à des sourires, des rires, des pleurs, des révélations, des confessions et tellement d'autres choses ! Tu expérimentes presque tout avec un ami. Tu lui fais part des tes peines les plus enfouies, de tes joies les plus intenses, de tes peurs les plus idiotes, de tes passions les plus dévorantes, tu peux lui parler de tout. Il ne te jugera pas, mais exprimera son opinion, c'est tout. Et surtout il ne t'abandonnera jamais. Ça, c'est la véritable amitié.

Sasuke, au bord des larmes n'ouvrit pas la bouche.

\- Sommes-nous amis, Sasuke ?

Cette question... étaient-ils amis ? Ils s'étaient rencontrés sur la route. Bon certes, il était à moitié mort, mais c'était quand même une rencontre. Ils ont parlé -après son réveil, bien entendu. Ils avaient appris à se connaître et s'étaient trouvés des points communs, mais aussi des différences. Ils s'étaient aussi rapprochés, mais étaient-ils complices ? Ils n'avaient pas vraiment parlé de leur vie privée, sauf le blond, alors... Soudain, la réponse s'exposa à lui, claire comme de l'eau de roche.

\- On le devient.

Le sourire que lui offrit Naruto en retour le détendit.

\- Exactement. Alors, qu'elle est la prochaine étape ?

La rencontre était faite. Ils avaient parlé, s'étaient souris, avaient rigolé, il avait pleuré... mais ce n'était pas assez.

\- La complicité.

\- Et comment devient-on complice?

\- En... parlant de nos joies, de nos peines.

\- Oui, mais surtout ?

\- De nos malheurs.

\- C'est ça. Même si ce n'est pas forcément plaisant, le fait de parler de nos malheurs aide les gens à être complices... C'est sûrement parce qu'on garde normalement nos douleurs les plus profondes pour nous, alors ces comme si on révélait une part de notre être. Dans ce cas, la personne à qui tu te confis est comme privilégiée, elle est la seule à connaître ce secret et surtout, ton ressenti.

Devant l'air mi-sérieux, mi-rêveur qu'affichait Naruto, Sasuke oublia un instant sa peine et leva un sourcil.

\- Dis-moi, commença-t-il pour attirer l'attention du blond. Tu ne serais pas psy ou un truc du genre ?

Un rire roque lui répondit.

\- Non, je ne suis pas psy ! Mais je suis_ Mestre_ ou Maître -comme tu veux- dans la capoeira, ria l'Uzumaki en s'essuyant une larme.

\- Alors l'espèce de pantalon blanc avec la corde rouge te servent d'équipement ?

Le blond suivit le regard du brun et tomba sur son placard ouvert, où son pantalon et sa corde étaient accrochés à un cintre.

\- Le pantalon, oui, mais la corde montre mon grade dans la hiérarchie de la capoeira.

\- Y'a une hiérarchie dans la capoeira ?

\- Oui. Alors... Attends, ce n'est pas vraiment le moment de parler de ça.

Le visage du ténébreux devint un peu triste.

\- Alors, Sasuke, veux-tu bien me parler de... tes problèmes ?

Le brun réfléchit. Naruto lui avait dit qu'il vivait seul depuis qu'il avait fini le lycée. Il lui avait parlé de son enfance auprès de ses parents -une enfance joyeuse, soit dit en passant. En fait, il connaissait maintenant beaucoup de choses sur le blond, mais celui-ci ne connaissait rien de lui. De plus, il voulait vraiment connaître ce qu'était l'amitié, la vraie.

Il hocha la tête de haut en bas avant de la baisser, les mèches de sa frange cachant ainsi son visage.

\- Il y a longtemps, j'ai... eu des... des « amis ». Je les ai tous rencontrés à un gala. Et un gala, c'est toujours ennuyant, alors on s'est vite rejoints. J'ai appris qu'ils venaient du même lycée privé que moi et qu'ils s'étaient déjà rencontrés à d'autres festivités de ce genre. Nous avons donc commencé à traîner ensemble au lycée, comme à ces fêtes. Je ne parlais jamais de ma vie privée, et ne m'intéressais pas non plus à la leur. J'ai mes emmerdes, ils ont les leurs, point barre. Pourtant, ça ne nous empêchait pas de nous apprécier et de faire quelques bêtises. Et je pensais naïvement que c'était ça l'amitié, ne l'ayant jamais connue avant. Mais un jour, une des groupies que j'ai rejeté à fait courir une rumeur sur moi, disant que je m'étais tapé le prof de math. Et comme tu dois t'en douter, quand j'ai nié, personne ne m'a cru, même mes amis. Depuis, on me persécute.

Le blond fronça les sourcils. « on me persécute » ?

\- Mais tu n'as pas changé de lycée ?

\- Non, mes parents ne voulaient pas et ne veulent toujours pas. Enfin, mon père ne veut pas.

Naruto le regarda, surpris.

\- Mes parents ne sont... pas vraiment des « bons » parents. Surtout mon père. Il est toujours énervé et bien sûr, comme le veut la tradition, il passe sa colère sur sa femme ses enfants. Mon père ne nous frappe jamais au visage, sauf exception, pour ne pas que les journalistes découvrent sa violence. Ma mère, Mikoto, à force de se faire battre est complètement devenue amorphe. Elle ne réagit plus quand mon père la frappe, elle ne sourit plus, autant devant les caméras que chez nous. Elle est devenue un fantôme, évitant le plus souvent de sortir de la chambre parentale. Elle me manque, ma vraie mère. Elle nous a toujours dit à mon frère et à moi que Fugaku, mon père, n'avait pas toujours était comme ça, que c'était le stress du travail qui l'avait rendu fou. Car oui, pour moi, une personne qui fait du mal à sa famille, est une personne folle.

Le blond déglutit.

\- Comme je l'ai dit, j'ai un frère. Enfin... j'avais un frère...

Cette partie de son histoire était la plus douloureuse pour lui. Son frère... Les larmes lui montèrent, mais il ne réussit pas à les contenir, la douleur étant trop forte.

\- Mon grand frère était ce que j'avais de plus précieux... C'était lui qui s'interposait entre mon père et moi quand je me faisait battre trop violemment, prenant les coups à ma place. C'était lui qui avait séché mes larmes après la trahison de mes amis. C'était lui qui essayait de me consoler quand la violence verbale et physique de mes camarades me devenait insupportable. Je voulait être comme lui, grand et fort, faisant face aux problèmes avec courage et détermination. C'était mon idole. Je l'aimais tellement...

Un sanglot lui échappa.

\- Mais il était atteint d'une leucémie. Il est mort y'a six mois. Me laissant seul avec mes parents et mes problèmes au lycée.

Il renifla et se tut, essuyant rageusement ses yeux. Naruto, lui, attendait la suite, essayant de rester neutre face à Sasuke, même si un sentiment de profonde tristesse l'envahissait peu à peu.

Il attrapa les mains de son cadet et l'encouragea silencieusement à continuer.

\- J'ai... J'ai fait une tentative de suicide un mois plus tard. Je n'arrivais plus à supporter les coups de mon père, l'indifférence de ma mère et mon rôle de bouc émissaire à l'école, alors j'ai décidé d'en finir en sautant d'un pont, sauf qu'un touriste qui passait par là avec sa barque est venu me secourir. Je suis resté cinq jours dans un coma artificiel. Depuis, j'ai repris cette affreuse routine. Me lever : espérer que mon père soit déjà parti. Aller au lycée : me faire passer à tabac toute la journée. Rentrer : servir de défouloir à mon père. Me doucher : essayer d'oublier cette vie misérable. Me coucher : espérer dormir... Triste vie n'est-ce pas ?

Le petit sourire mélancolique qui accompagna cette phrase fit serrer les mâchoires de Naruto qui tentait de rester calme.

\- Un jour, je me suis fait battre par mon père plus violemment. Un verre s'est cassé en tombant alors que je l'essuyais. Il est entré dans une colère noire et m'a frappé, n'épargnant rien de mon corps, même mon visage. Et encore une fois, mon vase fut plein. Mais au lieu d'essayer de me tuer, je me suis enfui. Je ne sais plus combien de temps j'ai marché, ma vue était floue et mon corps me faisait mal. Je me souviens que je me suis écroulé alors qu'il pleuvait et que l'instant d'après, je me suis réveillé chez toi, dans ton lit.

Il arrêta de parler. De toute façon, il n'avait plus rien à dire. Ça lui faisait bizarre de se confier de cette façon. De parler de sa vie à quelqu'un. Mais le plus bizarre, c'était qu'il n'avait pas hésité à _tout _raconter, même ses souvenirs les plus douloureux.

\- Tu te sens mieux ?

Surpris par cette voix, il releva la tête.

\- Oui, j'ai l'impression d'être comme... libéré d'un poids lourd... Ça fait bizarre.

Le blond lui offrit un grand sourire avant de le prendre dans ses bras.

\- Je suis désolé. Mais tu verras, ça va aller, lui chuchota-t-il au creux de son oreille.

Le brun, confus, fronça les sourcils.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

\- Ben, j'essaie de te consoler. Pleure, tu te sentiras encore mieux après.

\- Je veux pas.

\- Fais-le.

\- Non.

\- Ne sois pas si têtu et fais-le. Je te prête mon épaule. Et je te la prêterai pour toujours.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce qu'on est ami.

A ces mots, Sasuke écarquilla les yeux. Alors ils étaient... amis ? Un sentiment de pure joie le prit aux tripes, lui arrachant un petit sourire. Il passa ses bras autour de la nuque de Naruto alors qu'un sanglot secoua ses épaules, suivit de près par d'autre.

\- Merci.

* * *

C'était fascinant. Même si c'était un vrai combat, il avait l'impression que c'était une danse. Assis parmi le public, Sasuke regardait Naruto faire face à son adversaire. Les deux combattants enchaînaient les coups, aucun des deux ne voulant fléchir le premier. Cependant, Sasuke était inquiet, le blond s'était pris un coup au niveau des côtes et semblait avoir mal. Peut-être avait-il des côtes cassées ? Le brun secoua la tête, il ne fallait pas qu'il pense au pire, mais il fallait qu'il le soutienne, comme lui l'avait fait une semaine plus tôt dans sa chambre quand il s'était confié. Il était resté une journée de plus avec le blond, le regardant s'entraîner pour le combat qu'il disputait actuellement. Puis la police avait débarqué dans la petite maison et avait failli l'arrêté, mais Sasuke les en empêcha, avouant qu'il l'avait aidé et recueilli sans rien lui faire. Il avait ensuite était reconduit chez lui. Bien sûr, son père l'avait battu, énervé au possible par sa fugue et sa mère n'avait rien fait, regardant d'un œil vide son mari blessé son enfant. Le lendemain, ses parents étaient partis, sa mère ayant eu l'obligeance et la gentillesse de lui laissé un mot disant qu'ils étaient à la campagne voir son cousin et sa femme. Ils ne rentreraient que dans deux jours. Il avait donc profité de leur départ pour remplir un billet d'absence qu'il signa en imitant la signature de son père. Le matin-même, il s'était rendu à son lycée, avait donné le billet à la vie scolaire et était reparti. Le brun avait refait tout le chemin jusqu'à la maison de son nouvel ami, ayant mémorisé certains noms de routes ou de rues pour ne pas se perdre. Quand il avait sonné à la porte du blond, il se souvint de son regard surpris, puis du sourire lumineux qui l'avait remplacé. Il lui avait tout raconté, encore une fois, et le blond l'avait écouté patiemment, encore une fois. Puis l'après-midi, ils s'étaient rendus au grand dojo de la ville pour le tournoi mensuel de capoeira auquel participait Naruto. Le blond lui avait un peu parlait de son sport. Il était un _Mestre_,le plus niveau dans la capoeira. Il était d'ailleurs le plus jeune Maître du pays. Le _Mestre_ possédait une corde rouge. Puis un peu plus bas, venait le _Contra-Mestre,_ avec une corde marron. Plus bas, le _Professor_ avec, une corde violette. Ensuite l'Instructor, avec une corde verte. Puis le _Graduo_, avec une corde bleue. Ensuite le _Monitor_, avec une corde bleue/rouge. La corde orange était destinée pour le débutant/intermédiaire. La corde orange/blanche servait de transition vers l'orange. Celle jaune était possédée par l'étudiant qui avait démontré une compréhension basique du jeu de la capoeira. La jeune/blanche servait de transition vers le jaune. Et enfin, la crua ou la blanche était pour le débutant. Ouais, bon, c'était un peu dur à retenir... Aussi ce sport cachait quelque chose de plus profond... Le cerveau du brun surchauffer à force de réfléchir. Il décida alors de reporter son attention vers le blond. Celui-ci semblait fatigué, de même pour son adversaire. Ils avait tous deux gagné cinq rounds chacun, le gagnant du onzième round sera celui-ci remportera le combat.

Le brun, sentant une force mystérieuse montait en lui se leva.

\- Allez, Naruto ! Bouge ton cul putain ! Même un coq unijambiste pourrait gagner ! Alors si tu perds, _Mestre_ ou non, j'te fais bouffer tes dents ! gueula-t-il en essayant de dépasser le son des instruments.

Et il avait réussi, car un grand sourire vint orné le visage du blond, qui redevint bien vite sérieux en voyant la jambe de son adversaire arriver vers lui à grande vitesse. Il para le coup et riposta par une série de droite qui mirent l'autre combattant KO. Un coup de sifflet et Naruto fut déclaré vainqueur de ce combat. Le tournoi fut également gagné par son groupe.

* * *

\- Tu ne pourras pas me faire bouffer mes dents ! ria le blond en s'asseyant sur le canapé, maintenant des glaçons de sa main sur ses côtes gauches.

\- C'est bien dommage ! J'aurais dû rajouter que je te ferrais aussi bouffer tes dents si tu te blessais aussi, grogna Sasuke en collant un pansement sur la joue de Naruto.

\- Je me blesse à tous les combats alors... Aïe ! siffla-t-il en sentant le brun appuyer sur le pansement.

\- T'es trop imprudent.

\- Tu t'inquiètes ? demanda-t-il dans un sourire narquois.

\- Et alors ? J'ai bien le droit non ? Tu es mon ami et je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose ! s'emporta Sasuke, laissant un Naruto surpris par tant de franchise.

Énervé par la bêtise de ce blond idiot, il voulut partir, mais un main chaude s'emparant de son poignet l'arrêta.

\- Je suis désolé, Sasuke. Je ne voulait pas t'énerver.

Soufflant, le brun fit face au blond.

\- Non, c'est moi qui suis désolé, je n'aurais pas dû m'emporter comme ça... Mais, je me suis vraiment inquiété quand je l'ai vu te toucher... J'ai... Je ne veux pas que tu sois blessé... Pas toi.

Voyant que le ténébreux allait bientôt fondre en larme, Naruto le prit dans ses bras, faisant fi des sa douleur.

\- Pleure pas, voyons ! Je vais bien ! tenta-t-il de le rassurer.

\- Naruto ...

\- Oui ?

\- J'me sens con.

\- Pourquoi ? demanda le bond, surpris, en reculant Sasuke par les épaules.

\- Je sais pas pourquoi je pleure, lâcha celui-ci avant d'éclater de rire.

Il fut bientôt rejoint par Naruto, rassuré que ces larmes soient juste de passage.

Mais ce bonheur fut bien court car quelqu'un se mit à tambouriner à la porte, arrêtant leur fou rire. Incrédules, ils se fixèrent un moment avant que le blond n'ouvre la porte.

\- Je peux-

\- Où est Sasuke ?

\- Hein ? Excusez- moi-

Mais l'homme face à lui ne lui laissa pas le temps de finir. Il le poussa brutalement sur le côté, il lueur de folie dansant dans ses yeux noirs et entra.

\- Toi ! fit-il en attrapant Sasuke par la gorge pour finir par le plaquer contre le mur. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?! Tu ne devrais pas être en cours ?!

Le brun essaya de parler mais aucun son ne sortit de sa gorge emprisonnée.

\- Tu ne croyais tout de même pas que je serais assez con pour ne pas remarquer ton sac de cours dans le salon ?!

Et merde ! Il avait oublié de le cacher, celui-là.

\- Tu t'es bien foutu de ma gueule, hein ?!

La prise autour de son coup se raffermit, lui coupant la respiration.

\- Mais tu auras droit à une bonne punition en rentrant ! ria son père, ses épaules tressautant violemment.

Sasuke, les yeux écarquillés, s'affola. Il essaya de se dégager, mais l'homme en face de lui était incontestablement plus fort.

Du coin de l'œil, il vit avec soulagement le blond se relever et poser un main sur sa tempe en sang.

Puis il le vit regarder dans sa direction avant de froncer les sourcils. Ses muscles se tendirent et son regard devint orageux, ses yeux bleus clairs se fonçant sous l'effet de la colère.

\- C'est ton père ?

Le ton était dur. Sasuke ne reconnaissait pas son ami souriant et blagueur. Mais cependant il acquiesça. Aurait-il dû ? Car le visage du blond s'assombrit encore plus.

\- Lâche-le, espèce enflure.

Fugaku tourna sa tête vers lui, un rictus méprisant ornant son visage.

\- A qui crois-tu t'adresser, sale mioche ? Je n'ai pas d'ordre à recevoir par un déchet.

La respiration de Sasuke devint sifflante. Il commençait à manquer cruellement d'air.

\- Lâche-le, putain ! s'écria le blond en fonçant vers l'adulte.

Il percuta de plein fouet son flanc droit et l'emporta vers le mur à côté, lui faisant lâcher Sasuke par la même occasion. Alors qu'il allait lui donner un droite digne de se nom, deux mains froides s'agrippèrent à son bras. Il tourna la tête vers sa droite.

\- Ne fais pas ça ! s'exclama Sasuke d'une voix rocailleuse, haletant. Il n'en vaut pas la peine ! Et au pire, si tu le frappes, tu ne t'en sortiras pas à si bon compte, crois-moi.

Naruto regarda le père de famille évanoui avec haine en crispant ses mâchoires, mais abaissa son bras.

Il se releva et attrapa le bras du brun pour se diriger vers la porte d'entrée.

\- Qu'est-que tu fais ? demanda l'Uchiha.

\- On va poter plainte. Cette histoire a assez duré !

Oui, elle avait assez duré et il était temps d'y mettre fin. Mais Sasuke s'arrêta, l'obligeant également à se stopper.

\- Il ne faut pas.

Le blond se tourna vers lui.

\- Mais pourquoi ?! Putain, Sasuke, ça va trop loin ! Ça allait déjà trop loin quand il a commencé à lever la main sur vous ! Si tu vas porter plainte, tu ne retourneras plus jamais chez toi !

Il ne comprenait pas. Non, il ne comprenait vraiment pas ce petit brun. Pourquoi ne voulait-il pas se protéger ?

\- Ma mère, murmura le ténébreux les yeux baissés. Ma mère risque d'en subir les conséquences si je ne suis plus là. Même si elle ne s'occupe plus de moi, même si elle reste indifférente à tout ça, je ne veux pas qu'il lui fasse encore plus de mal.

\- Alors qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ?

\- J'attendrai jusqu'à me majorité, et après, je partirai et je porterai plainte. En attendant, j'essaierai de ramener ma mère à la raison.

\- Et tu auras dix-huit ans dans combien de temps ?

\- Dix mois.

\- Oh mon Dieu ! Mais c'est de la folie Sasuke ! Tu ne tiendras peut-être pas jusque-là ! s'emporta Naruto en le prenant par les épaules.

\- Mais il le faut ! Pour ma mère ! Pour qu'elle soit enfin libre !

Le blond resta interdit quelques instants puis encra ses yeux dans ceux de Sasuke.

\- Quel est le jour de ton anniversaire ?

\- Hein ?

\- Quel est le jour de ton anniversaire ? répéta-t-il, sérieux.

\- Le vingt-trois juillet.

\- Très bien. Alors le vingt-trois juillet, dans dix mois et onze jours, je te veux chez moi, ici. Je t'attendrai toute la journée.

\- Et si tu as un tournoi ? questionna le ténébreux en agrandissant ses deux billes noires.

\- Je n'y participerai pas.

\- Mais-

\- Promets-moi... Promets-moi de revenir à cette date, le supplia l'Uzumaki.

\- Mais-

\- Promets-le-moi !

\- P-Promis.

Naruto lui offrit un petit sourire avant de le prendre un dernière fois dans ses bras.

\- Allez, vas, murmura-t-il en le relâchant.

Sasuke le regarda puis rejoignit son père qui se relevait péniblement.

\- Tu vas voir ce que tu vas voir quand on sera rentrés, le menaça celui-ci en se dirigeant lentement vers la sortie. Et toi, fit-il à l'adresse de Naruto en passant devant lui, tu as de la chance que je ne connaisse pas ton prénom.

Le blond ne lui répondit pas, se contentant de le regarder méchamment.

L'adulte sortit de la maison. Sasuke lui s'arrêta devant Naruto, hésita quelques secondes puis lui colla un petit bisou sur la joue avant de se reculer, cramoisi.

\- Prends garde si je te vois blessé. Ma menace tient toujours.

Le blond se mit à rire.

\- Je ferai attention, promis.

Sasuke lui lança un sourire et tourna les talons, partant rejoindre son père.

\- A bientôt, dit-il en le saluant sans se retourner.

* * *

Son pied tapait nerveusement le sol. Quand arrivera-t-il ? Et s'il lui était arrivé quelque chose ? Et s'il ne se rappelait plus de leur promesse ? Ou de lui ?

Il se prit la tête entre ses mains. Bon sang, qu'il était stressé ! Il releva la tête et regarda l'horloge : dix-sept heures quinze.

Quelqu'un sonna à sa porte. C'était lui ! Il en était certain ! Il se lava d'un bon du canapé et se dirigea en courant vers l'entrée, ouvrant la porte brusquement.

\- Sasu ... ke ...

Son visage se blasa.

\- Bonjour, monsieur. Êtes-vous intéressé par le dentifrice Signal White Now ?

\- Non...

\- Bien sûr que vous l'êtes ! Alors, pour l'utiliser, vous prenez votre brosse à dent, vous ouvrez le bouchon de ce dentifrice et vous l'étalez sur la brosse à dent ! Simple comme bonjour, non ?

\- Ouais, comme avec tous les dentifrices quoi...

Franchement, ces « marchants de merde » -comme il aimait les appeler- devenaient de plus en plus pesants et de plus en plus débiles.

\- Attendez, je vais vous faire une démo.

Il sortit de sa sacoche le fameux dentifrice Signal White Now et une brosse à dent. Il ouvrit le bouchon du tube et rapprocha lentement de la brosse, tirant la langue et plissant les yeux.

\- Donc on étale dé-li-ca-te-ment le dentifrice sur la brosse à dent... Voilà ! Nickel ! En plus ça fait la petite vague comme dans la pub ! Haha !

Naruto inspira profondément et expira lentement. Non mais quelle plaie !

\- Après vous mettez la brosse à dent dans votre bouche et vous frottez horizontalement et non verticalement parce que sinon, ça abîme l'émaille des dents... Voilàh comme cha ! Vous voyez, ch'est chuper comme dentichriche !

Ce qu'il voyait surtout, c'était qu'il lui crachait dessus avec ses conneries ! Agacé, il arracha la brosse de la bouche de cet emmerdeur et le priva de son tube pour les jeter au loin.

\- Mais vous êtes malade ?! Ma brosse à dent ! Mon dentifrice Signal Whi-

\- Dégagez, maintenant où je vais chercher ma brosse à dent et mon dentifrice pour vous les enfoncez dans l'cul ! C'est clair ?

\- Hum... C'est quoi comme dentifrice ?

\- Colgate!

\- Ah non ! Pas lui ! Pas Colgate ! C'est bon, je m'en vais !

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait.

Le blond souffla.

\- Eh bien, je dois avouer que j'aime bien cette menace !

Naruto releva la tête et ses yeux tombèrent sur une silhouette à quelques mètres de lui.

\- Sasuke ...

Ledit Sasuke sourit plus grandement et n'attendit pas plus longtemps pour se jeter dans les bras du blond.

\- Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke ! C'est bien toi ? demanda l'Uzumaki en posant une main derrière son crâne tout en reniflant ses cheveux noirs corbeaux.

\- Non, non, c'est la Sainte Vierge en string, fit celui-ci en roulant des yeux, toujours souriant.

\- Ah, désolé madame, je vous ai pris pour quelqu'un d'autre, dit Naruto en s'éloignant.

\- Bouge pas ! s'exclama le brun en se collant au torse du blond.

\- Mais, madame-

\- Roh ! C'est bon ! C'est moi, Sasuke ! Arrête de m'emmerder, s'il-te-plaît !

Le blond s'esclaffa.

\- Désolé, c'était trop tentant !

\- Pff, crétin.

Naruto arrêta de rire et approcha son visage de celui-ci de Sasuke, finissant par poser ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Mais il se recula subitement.

\- Euh... Je... euh...

Le ténébreux, amusé par son malaise, se mit sur la pointe des pieds et attrapa sa nuque d'une main.

\- Naruto?

\- Oui ?

\- Ta gueule.

Et il l'embrassa. Le blond posa ses mains sur ses fines hanches et approfondit le baiser, jouant avec la langue de son désormais petit-ami. Il mit fin au baiser et regarda sérieusement le jeune homme en face de lui.

\- Comment ça s'est passé ?

\- Comment ça ?

\- Avec ton père.

Sasuke souffla avant d'attraper la main du blond et de se diriger vers le canapé pour s'y asseoir.

\- J'ai porté plainte. Les policiers l'ont emmené en début d'après-midi.

\- D'accord. Et pour ta mère ?

\- J'ai réussi à la ramener à la raison. Ils ont entamé une procédure de divorce, mais je ne sais pas vraiment ce qu'elle va faire par la suite.

\- Et toi ? Est-ce que tu vas bien ?

\- Oui, je me porte comme un charme ! sourit-il.

Naruto, assis à côté de lui souleva son t-shirt pour découvrir des hématomes orner le torse blanc et finement muscler de son amoureux. Il s'énerva.

\- T'appelles ça se porter comme un charme ?

\- Naruto ...

\- Pas moi !

\- C'est fini maintenant ! Fi-ni ! Mon père est en prison, ma mère va mieux, j'ai quitté cette école de merde en janvier, alors je vais bien !

\- C'est vrai ? T'as quitté ton lycée ? demanda Naruto, oubliant sa colère, la surprise l'emportant.

\- Oui, ma mère après s'être « réveillée » m'a inscrit dans une autre école, même si mon père n'était pas d'accord.

\- Et il a fait quoi ?

\- Il nous a battus, mais il n'a rien fait d'autre.

\- D'accord.

Un silence apaisant prit place dans la pièce alors que Sasuke vint squatter les genoux de Naruto.

\- Au fait, Sasuke ?

\- Oui ?

\- Joyeux anniversaire !

\- Merci, mon poussin ! dit-il avant de l'embrasser une nouvelle fois, mais Naruto y mit fin bien vite.

\- Mon poussin ? fit le blond les yeux ronds et la bouche grimaçante, ne sachant pas s'il devait être révulsé ou amusé par ce surnom.

\- Ben oui ! T'as des chevaux blonds, un t-shirt jaune pétard, un short blanc -mais lui, on s'en fout- et des baskets jaune fluo. Alors excuse-moi, mais je trouve que ce surnom te va très bien.

\- Ben alors toi ce sera mon canard en sucre.

\- Hein ?

\- Ouais, t'as une coiffure en forme de cul de canard ! s'esclaffa le blond.

\- Hé ! s'indigna l'autre.

\- Oh, mais fais pas la tête, j'ai rajouté « en sucre » !

\- Et c'est sensé rendre ce surnom ridicule plus beau ? se blasa Sasuke.

\- Ou sinon, le corbeau vu que t'es toujours habillé en noir, ou l'émo, ou-

\- Mais ta gueule...

Le blond éclata de rire sous les yeux blasés de son petit-ami. Franchement, celui-là...

Soudain, des coups sur la porte se firent entendre, les faisant râler.

\- C'est qui encore !

L'Uzumaki s'apprêta à se relever, mais se ravisa bien vite en entendant quelqu'un parler de l'extérieur :

\- Monsieur ? Monsieur, vous êtes là ? Je suis ici pour vous demander si vous étiez intéressé par les papiers toilettes ultra doux de la marque Lotus ! Enfin, bien sûr que vous êtes intéressez par les papiers toilettes Lutos ! Tout le monde y est intéressé ! Haha ! Vous voulez une démo ?

Le blond afficha une mine blasé, faisant rire son compagnon.

\- Putain qu'ils me font chier !

\- Ben vas prendre ces PQ, alors ! s'esclaffa le brun en s'écroulant sur les genoux de Naruto.

\- Toi ! s'exclama celui-ci dans un grand sourire. Tu vas me le payer !

Il se mit à le chatouiller, trouvant facilement ses points sensibles. Après dix minutes de combat acharné, le souffle court et les cheveux en bataille, ils arrêtèrent enfin.

\- Je veux un bisou, dit le blond, boudeur, en croisant les bras sur son torse.

\- Et pourquoi ?

\- Pour te faire pardonner de cette blague de merde.

Le brun sourit, prêt à sortir une nouvelle connerie.

\- Tu fais cette blague, et t'auras pas de tomates au dîner.

\- T'as pas le droit ! fit le brun en ouvrant en grand ses yeux et sa bouche.

\- Oh que si ! Alors, mon bisou ?

Le brun se rapprocha et l'embrassa langoureusement. En fait, c'était plutôt la pelle du siècle, d'après les pensées du blond.

Ils arrêtèrent, le souffle court et se regardèrent dans les yeux.

\- Satisfait ? demanda le brun.

\- Ouais. Mais...

\- Mais quoi ?

\- J'en veux plus, fit Naruto en regardant Sasuke avec gourmandise avant de se lever et de mettre le sur son épaule en mode sac à patate.

\- Lâche-moi tout de suite ! s'exclama le brun le visage rouge cerise.

\- Non, rit l'autre.

\- Naruto Uzumaki, veuillez me lâcher immédiatement sous peine de représailles !

\- Mais oui, mais oui.

Dans un petite maison, un jeune homme à la chevelure blonde comme le soleil s'apprêtait à se faire un « festin royal », alors qu'un autre jeune homme à la chevelure noire comme les ténèbres protestait vivement, proférant injures et menaces contre ce grand crétin blond trop entêté. Mais ils étaient heureux. Et ça, ça avait de l'importance.

\- Naruto ! Espèce de sale mollusque au cerveau atrophié ! Je vais te tuer !

* * *

Sasu : Je me sens tout dégoulinant de guimauve...

Moi: Roh est ça!

Sasu : Quelle niaiserie ton truc ! Et vas-y en câlin par-ci, et vas-y un bisou timide par-là ! J'te jure, c'est encore plus guimauveux que la guimauve !

Moi : Oh ! Déjà, c'est pas un truc, mais une OS ! De plus, t'avais l'air bien content quand Naru te prenait dans ses bras !

Sasu : Mê-Même pas vrai !

Moi : Mais oui, c'est ça ! =_= De toute façon, si tu te plains encore une seule fois, je te jure que dans la prochaine OS tu vas souffrir ! *|

Sasu : Ah... Parce que là, je n'ai pas souffert ?

Moi : On va dire que c'était un avant, avant, avant, avant, avant goût ! *3

Sasu: Gloups! OXO "

Moi : De plus, je pourrais demander de l'aide à ma Twin Sister ! *3

Sasu : Naaaan ! Tout, mais pas ça ! ToT

Moi : Alors tais-toi ! *|

Sasu: TxT

Moi : Reviews ? *3


End file.
